I Hate School
by Sakura 8D
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are on a mission in the Grass Country; research in a high school in one of the major villages. Things start getting tough, and they begin to be revealed. But one small event changes it all. possibly SasuSaku. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a Naruto Fanfic, made by someone known as a FAN, such as myself

_**Disclaimer**__**: This is a Naruto Fanfic, made by someone known as a FAN, such as myself….. not the AUTHOR… like who wrote the story…. NOT me…. I wish….**_

_**F.Y.I.**__**: **__They are 15 years old, and yes, Sasuke is back. I'm guessing it's going to end up a SasuSaku… most of them do… whatever…._

_--_

"I hate my life…. Can't we do a different plan? Come on…." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

He, Sakura, and Naruto were sitting around a campfire, on a mission.

"Sasuke, come on. We have to come in at separate times, or else they might notice something strange," Sakura answered plainly, taking another bite out of her boxed lunch.

"Well, couldn't it be Naruto that ends up your 'boyfriend' instead of me? Anyone but me…"

"No baka!! There's no way they'll buy that! Plus, you gotta admit, you and Sakura make a good couple, even if you're too stubborn to-" Naruto started saying, though he was interrupted when Sasuke immediately stood up and punched him hard.

Sakura had a slight blush on her face, but she quickly continued.

"So, do you at least like the idea of Naruto being my brother?" she asked him.

Sasuke sighed, but nodded slightly.

_Flashback…_

_Tsunade, sitting at her desk, began explaining their mission._

"_You need to go to a high school in one of the neighboring countries; the Grass Country. I've been hearing that there has been a lot of trouble in one of the important villages, and the leader isn't sure if there are ninjas in his village, or if it's the school. He hired you to find out."_

_End Flashback…_

Naruto, rubbing his injured cheek, sat down across the fire from him.

"I'm gonna keep away from you, baka…" he mumbled to himself, though Sasuke didn't bother taking note of it.

"Well, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a long day, and we're going to need all the sleep we can get…"

Sasuke sighed, though he did nothing about it.

Naruto just frowned, defeated again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you two like to introduce yourselves?" the teacher stated to the two new students standing in front of the room.

"Hello everyone!!" Sakura exclaimed in a cheerful voice, "My name is Haruno Sakura! And this is my brother…"

Sakura pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Haruno Naruto!" he exclaimed in an equally happy voice, crossing his arms behind his head.

Everyone in the class immediately began whispering among themselves.

The girls admired Sakura and had hearts in their eyes for Naruto.

The boys were _fond_ of the girl, and were a bit jealous of Naruto for attracting the girls' attentions so quickly.

Sasuke, in the meantime, was sitting just outside of the window, silently screaming death.

_Flashback…_

"_Ok Sasuke," Sakura said as she fixed her school clothes._

_She was wearing a navy skirt and nice white shirt._

"_Now, I want you to stay in the woods for… about a week. I'll bring you some food on Wednesday because if you go into town, then you might cause some suspicion and we can't afford that now. On Saturday, we'll come and get hide you in our hotel room. We're going to talk to the owner about the mission and finish planning then. Ok?"_

"_Sakura. Don't ask me if that's ok. It's not."_

"_Ok! Goodbye Sasuke! See you Wednesday!"_

_End Flashback…_

'_I hate her sometimes…' _Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura and Naruto take their seats.

The other students welcomed them and immediately started talking to them.

Sasuke sighed.

'_I'm outta here…'_

He jumped up and disappeared into the forest.

-In Class-

"So Sakura!" a red-haired girl said to her, "Where're you from, anyway?"

"Oh, well," the Haruno started, having practiced this line over and over, "We were in a small village in the Snow Country about a year ago. Then we went to the Earth country, and actually spent a few months in Konoha. Now we're here!"

"Wow!!!" the girl on Sakura's left exclaimed, "Did you see any ninja???"

Sakura nodded.

"Oh, yeah. There were shinobi everywhere. I talked to them all the time."

That same girl turned to Naruto, who sat behind Sakura.

"So, Naruto, did you train with any ninja at all???"

Sakura became a bit irritated at that small action, so she quickly said, "I did! I have a really close friend who's a ninja!"

Naruto also went along with this.

"Sakura got really good at it at one point. We had a few training sessions…"

"Ooooo!" the surrounding students said together.

"Oh, it's nothing really…" she said as she started digging through her bag, "BUT!! There's something I want to show you guys… If Naruto thinks it's ok…?"

"Hm…" Naruto thought for a moment and exclaimed, "I don't see any harm in it…"

Sakura pulled out a forehead protector, Sasuke's to be exact.

She made him take it off so that if someone stumbles upon him in the woods, he can come up with something and not get in trouble.

"WOW!!" all the students exclaimed together again.

"That is SO cool!!" The red-head said and everyone began whispering among themselves again.

"How did you get that??" one of the boys on standing next to her asked.

Sakura immediately put a saddened face on.

"Well, if you must know…" *sniff sniff* "It was my friend's. But… he went out on a mission… and… it just didn't turn out that well, I guess you can say. They let me have it in his memory…"

Sakura looked away from the group and bit her lip hard, trying not to laugh.

Naruto had trouble containing his laughter too.

'_Sakura just killed Sasuke… haha…'_ Naruto thought, then he changed the subject.

"Anyway, there's no need to talk about that now. It's all in the past. He did his best and there's nothing we can do about it now," he said, trying to sound sad, yet not guilty, and get something else going.

"That's horrible. Ninjas have such a hard time nowadays… Rest his soul," the red-head said, shaking her head.

"Well, anyway," Sakura turned to the group, her face red and she was really crying this time.

Naruto could tell, though, that she was holding back her giggle so hard that she bite down on her lip too hard.

"You guys didn't introduce yourselves…" she stated quickly.

"That's a good idea Sakura. Why don't you all introduce yourselves!" the teacher exclaimed, having overheard her statement.

The red-haired one quickly said, "My name is Mia, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Hana," the girl to the left of Sakura stated also.

One by one, everyone told their names.

There was a boy near Sakura whose name was Esuko.

'_I'll just see if Naruto can get to be friends with him so we can get some information…'_ Sakura mentally noted to herself.

"Alright, let's begin…"

And so, the school day began.

-Later Than Day-

It was almost six.

Naruto and Sakura had got out to eat and just arrived at the local inn.

Naruto spoke to the inn keeper about their… uh... situation, and everything was set.

Sakura put her bags on one bed and immediately jumped onto the other one.

"Ahhh, it feels so good to be lying down!!" She exclaimed as Naruto brought the rest of bags in.

"Well, _sis_, we've got homework…" Naruto said as he lied down next to her and sighed.

"Damn it, that's right. AWW!! I DON'T WANT TO BE BACK IN SCHOOL!!" she exclaimed, digging her face in the pillow.

"Ya know, it wasn't part of the mission to pass the grade…?" Naruto suggested back to her, sitting up in the process.

Sakura sighed.

"Nah, we need to make a good impression… agh…"

They began their homework, and were asleep by nine.

-In The Woods-

Sasuke was sitting in a tree, dozing off every few minutes, though waking up just before he lost his balance and fell off the branch.

Sleepily, he reached up and rubbed his eyes hard.

He readjusted himself on the branch, and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-Morning on Wednesday-

Sakura yawned as she sat up and hit the alarm clock's off button.

Naruto was still completely asleep, so Sakura calmly got up and literally kicked him out of his bed.

"Naruto… hurry up, we're going to be late…" Sakura mumbled.

"Yeh… wha'er…" Naruto muttered back.

Sakura quickly changed her clothes and got her bag together.

"Naruto! Wake up already!"

Naruto finally stood up from the floor and sleep-walked his way to the bathroom.

"We only have twenty minutes, so can you go a little faster??" she rushed, tapping her foot also.

"Whatever… you just go ahead without me, I'll catch up."

"Ok, bye!"

Sakura walked out into the lobby to find Hana out waiting for her.

"Oh! Hana! What're you doing here?" Sakura asked, walking over to her.

"Oh, good morning Sakura. I wanted to catch you before school to see if you wanted to get together with some of my friends after school. We're going to go to the new restaurant that's opening today!"

Sakura looked around and bit her lip.

"Well, you see… I don't think today is a good day for me…" she started.  
"If it's about your brother, he can come, no problem there!" Hana folded her hands in front of her face, "Oh please! Everyone will be so happy and they'll want to meet you! Do you think you can come??"

"Oh… I don't know…"

Sakura was supposed to meet with Sasuke today… no doubt he was going to get ticked off.

But if Sakura misses this chance to get information, it can prolong the mission…

"Ok, I'll talk with Naruto and hopefully we can come, ok?" Sakura said, smiling.

"Oh, thanks a bunch Sakura!!" Hana exclaimed, "I'll see you at school, k?"

"Yeah, bye…"

Hana walked out of the lobby, while Sakura stood behind, watching her.

"Dang it, now what…" she mumbled under her breath as she walked to the breakfast room.

-A Few Moments Later-

Naruto lazily walked into the breakfast room, his uniform slightly wrinkled and his shirt not completely tucked in.

"Naruto, please, fix yourself up. We have to make a good impression on the other students. If we're late, I'll…" Sakura started.

"Wh'a…" he mumbled, sticking a piece of toast.

Sakura just sighed.

When they finished eating, they grabbed their backpacks and headed for the school.

"Oh, Naruto, by the way, Hana, from Monday, said that she and a few friends were going to meet after school at a new restaurant… what do you think?" Sakura said quietly to him.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Sakura looked at him curiously.

Even though it's only been a few days, Naruto seemed to be already use to the school life of a normal teenager.

He seemed to forget that this was only for a month or two, that all their acting was for a mission, and there were on-duty right now.

But Sakura just sighed.

The more use to it he was, the better the acting, or at least what seemed like acting, would be, and the faster this dumb mission would be over with.

Finally, they arrived at the school.

They visited their lockers, and headed for their homeroom.

"SAKURA! NARUTO!" the classmates immediately exclaimed once they caught sight of them entering the room.

"Hey everyone," Sakura said, taking her seat, Naruto closely behind.

Mia asked, "So, are you guys coming with us to the restaurant? I heard it's going to be great!"

"Yeah, we're going. Though we might not be able to stay long. I'm not sure how long the main doors at the inn are open…" Sakura quickly answered, coming up with the first excuse she could.

"Oh, well, that's no problem!" Hana unfortunately responded, "They're always open. There's a security guard at night that will open up the door if you tell him your name and room number. He's connected to the main desk and stuff."

'_Oh. Shit.'_ Sakura thought.

Continuing with her act, she smiled and said, "Then we're all good. No worries there."

All the kids around them exclaimed, "Yes!"

-At the Restaurant-

Sakura yawned.

It was already nine, and they just got their food.

It was loud, it was fun, and Naruto was having a good time.

But Sakura was a bit more worried about Sasuke.

He didn't seem to be paying attention when she told him about the plan, but she knew he was listening, and had memorized every word she said.

He's done it to her before, repeating every word she said to him back to her; it was a bit disturbing…

Naruto finally stopped laughing and said, "Sakura, can I talk to you for a sec, over there."

He was wiping a tear away from his eye and getting the last of his little laughs out.

"Yeah Naruto?" Sakura said once they reached the less occupied section of the restaurant.

"We forgot about Sasuke…" he muttered under his breath.

"I know. That's why I was trying to get an excuse and failed…" Sakura mumbled back, sighing at the end.

"You think he'll be ok? I mean, he should be good, right?" Naruto responded quietly, looking around at random things.

"Yeah, he should be good. On our way to school, I'll just try to split up and get to the woods, k?" she sighed, "You just keep it up. You're doing good…"

Naruto sighed and nodded.

He put up an obnoxious smile and walked back towards the table with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Eh, how long are we going to be here? We gonna go to someone's house afterwards?" He asked them as he sat down and finished up his meal.

Hana looked around and said, "Well, we can stay here for a bit, then walk to my house just down the street. You guys wanna go there for a bit?"

"Well, sure!" Mia's little sister responded, looking up at her big sister.

"Yeah, let's go…" she said, sighing, "We don't have school tomorrow, so we'll just go to your house…"

-Midnight-

"See ya later, guys!" Sakura called back as she and Naruto walked down the street towards their hotel.

"Sasuke's going to be so ticked off tomorrow," Sakura added, "Poor guy…"

"Psh, doesn't matter, he'll live!" Naruto said as the guard let them into the lobby.

She sighed.

"Naruto…"

The two opened their hotel room door and quickly took their showers.

After thirty minutes, they were in their beds and asleep.

-Around Two or Three in the Morning-

Sasuke huddled against the tree trunk.

"_Those jerks… they never came. Of course, what was I thinking! It's not like we're on a __**mission**__ or anything… agh… I'm going to get them tomorrow…"_ Sasuke ranted on in his head.

Rain began falling, going straight through the thin branches above him.

He was soon soaked, and this merely made his mood worse.

"Damn it…" he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-Morning on Thursday-

Sakura walked out of the bathroom to find Naruto fully dressed.

"Thank goodness we don't have school today!!" she exclaimed, following him out of the room.

"Yeah, but I think those 'friends' of ours are going to be dragging us everywhere…" Naruto said, walking through the lobby, Sakura close behind.

"Hm, true… You're going to have to distract them so I can get to Sasuke… Oi… this is going to be so annoying…" Sakura said, sitting down at a table in the breakfast room.

Naruto shrugged.

The two finished eating and walked out of the hotel, only to meet up with Mia, Hana, and Esuko.

"Hey guys. Let's go to the park together," Esuko said, walking up close to Sakura.

Sakura blushed a bit.

He was handsome, but mostly because he was invading her personal space and as a ninja, her first reaction would be to punch him as hard as she could.

But for now, she held herself back.

"Uh, sure. Come on Naruto…" Sakura said.

The group started down the street.

Slowly, Sakura separated from them, falling behind them.

'_Ok, now's my chance…'_ she thought, turning around.

But she ran straight into…

Sasuke.

"Oh no, Sasuke…" she mumbled.

"Where were you?" he asked plainly, though she could feel the anger inside of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but we need to get out of sight…" Sakura whispered to him, trying to push him away.

But Esuko…

"Hey, where's Sakura?" he asked, and he turned around, seeing the two ninja.

"Shit…" she mumbled.

Sakura, thinking quickly, hugged Sasuke tight, making him cringe.

"Oh, I missed you so much!! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to visit?" Sakura exclaimed as the group walked towards them.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he whispered to her, a blush coming on his face.

"Play along, baka. I'm not giving up on this mission yet…" she responded, putting a smile on her face.

"Oi, Sakura? Who's this?" Hana asked when the group returned.

"This is my friend from Konoha. His name is Sasuke," Sakura said, linking her arm with his, "What're you doing here?"

"Uh…" Sasuke tried to think of something quickly, "I'm visiting you. You guys left Konoha so fast, we didn't get to say bye. When, uh, Lee told me where you went, I decided to visit…"

His voice was low, though everyone heard him.

"Well, that's kool. We can all go to the park together!!" Mia exclaimed, turning around.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking…" Esuko started, an annoyed look on his face, "Is there anything going on between you?"

Sakura immediately blushed.

"Well… before I left…" Sakura started, gripping his arm tighter.

"We're going out," Sasuke said plainly, trying his best to stick to the plan.

Naruto swallowed.

Esuko swung at Sasuke, trying to punch him.

But Sasuke's reflexes got the better of him and he caught the punch.

The three students' eyes widened.

"H-How d-did… you catch that p-punch?" Hana asked, looking in between the two boys.

"I didn't even… s-see it…" Mia added.

"Don't try that again…" Sasuke said, irritated to no end.

Esuko pulled his arm away and spit at a tree.

He turned around and walked away.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed as the tension started melting away.

"We better take you to the hotel. You should get out of those wet clothes…" Sakura said, pulling at his soaked shirt.

Sasuke nodded.

"We'll see you later…" Hana said, still disturbed.

The two followed Esuko down the street.

"That was a close one…" Naruto mumbled as they walked down the road.

"Almost too close…" Sakura responded.

Sasuke said nothing, but coughed a little.

"Oi? Catching a cold? Crap, you should go straight to sleep when we get there…" Sakura said, feeling his head.

"Hm," he muttered, "It was raining pretty bad last night…"

When they reached the hotel, Sasuke went in to take a shower.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said, "Do ya think I should go talk to Esuko? He seemed pretty upset, ya know?"

"Hm, that sounds like a good idea. We need to keep a good friendship with those guys…" Sakura responded after thinking for a moment, "How about you go now? You can get us something to eat in the meantime."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ha ha, fine. See ya later."

Naruto left the room.

A few moments later, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, only in his boxers and with a towel around his shoulders.

He looked tired, the lines under his eyes much more visible now that the dirt was washed away.

"Hey there, feeling better?" She said as he walked up to her.

She had laid out his clothes and things from his bag to dry out.

"A bit…" he responded, sitting down on the bed.

The Uchiha took his towel and attempted to dry out his hair.

"Here, let me help you…" Sakura said as she walked to him and took the towel.

Carefully, she rubbed his head with it.

After a few moments, she stopped, but didn't move from in front of him.

"Are you ok?" she whispered to him.

"…stupid headache…" he muttered back, leaning against her stomach.

"Here…"

Sakura let her healing chakra go through the towel and into his head.

She felt him relax against her, and she rubbed his hair a little more.

"Naruto went out to talk with the others. If we can get information out of them, we'll be able to finish this mission up quicker…" she explained, pulling the towel off.

His eyes were closed and he was frowning from the throb in his head.

Sakura pushed him down against the bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"Get some sleep, 'k?" she whispered in his ear as she brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Hm…" he responded.

Soon, the ninja was fast asleep, the frown on his face relaxing.

She smiled.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Naruto slammed the door shut, making Sakura jump and Sasuke twitch in his sleep.

"Shhh! What's wrong with you?? Be quiet!" Sakura said as she jumped up from her spot in front of the TV.

"Nah, who cares about that bastard!" Naruto said, grinning as he sat down on the bed.

Sakura frowned at him and smacked his head lightly.

"So, what did Esuko and the others say?"

Naruto sighed and folded his hands behind his head.

"Well, he still looked mad, but I think we're ok. And I got some information out of him. He said that he saw some group of guys together after school one day and they looked like they were up to no good."

Sakura nodded.

"So I guess these guys go to our school…" Naruto yawned, "But what are we going to do about Sasuke? Meh?"

He patted the bed next to him.

The Uchiha looked up at him, but groaned and hid his head under the covers.

"Shut up Naruto. I'm not going to that school. The plan's already messed up anyway…" he mumbled in response.

"That's true. I think he should walk around town and see if he can find anything useful. We should get the people as comfortable around us as possible. We'll be able to get more info then," Sakura added, standing up and yawning.

She headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. You should get some sleep too, Naruto," she stated, closing the door behind her.

Moments later, the door cracked open and Naruto stuck his head inside.

"I'm not sleeping next to that bastard. Since _you_ are going out with him, you're sleeping on the same bed. Night, night!"

He was gone just as soon as he appeared.

Sakura sighed, and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

-Friday Morning-

Sasuke slowly sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He looked to his side and found Sakura curled up, asleep.

The boy blinked a few times and let out a big yawn.

He pulled himself up to his feet, making his way to the bathroom.

Sakura, noticing the warmth disappearing from the bed, opened her eyes and looked towards the restroom.

She sighed and snuggled into the bed more.

A few minutes later, the door opened and her teammate walked out again.

Her eyes followed him as he made his way back to the bed and crawled back under the covers.

When he turned and caught her staring, he whispered, "Hey there, what're you looking at?"

Sakura simply stuck her tongue out at him and hid her head under the blanket.

Sasuke chuckled quietly and pulled it back down.

"Baka…" he whispered to her, cuddling close to her, "God… it's so cold in here…"

"Yeah… it's really early too… hmmm…" she responded, giving him a hug.

Normally, he'd just raise an eyebrow and stare at her, but he reacted differently today, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hm…" Sasuke mumbled, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

Sakura laid there for a moment, watching as Sasuke's face relaxed and his breath became deep and steady.

She put her forehead against his still-bare chest and fell asleep too.

-Later That Day-

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

He stared at his teammates.

Both asleep in each other's arms.

'_I knew this was gonna happen eventually, but it's so weird…'_ Naruto thought briefly before walking out of the room.

He headed down to the breakfast area; since they didn't have school today, he didn't have the heart to disturb him.

Back upstairs, Sasuke flinched when the sounds of Naruto getting ready for the day quieted down.

His eyes slowly opened, dazed.

He pulled Sakura closer and hid his face in her hair, sighing as he almost immediately started falling back to sleep.

"Sasuke…?" a small voice echoed a bit in the room.

Sasuke stirred.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled again, and she put her face against his chest again.

It felt so weird; the Uchiha she remembered wouldn't let her within three feet of her.

After a few minutes, Sasuke relaxed his grip around her and sat up.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Sakura just watched him, but eventually stood up too.

"Hey… Sakura…?" the boy muttered as she headed for the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Umm… we're technically going out now, right?" he asked timidly; neither of them ever had a "significant other," so he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"Yes…"

"Umm…"

There was an awkward silence.

Sakura, thinking he was done, continued to the restroom and closed the door behind her.

The Uchiha sighed to himself.

'_**Come on… it's not that hard…'**_ a little voice in his head said quietly.

With a sudden stroke of courage, Sasuke stood up and headed for the door, knocking on it quickly.

A "Yeep!" from inside was heard.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Umm…" she responded in a tiny voice, and he could tell she was blushing, "I'm in the shower…"

The Uchiha blushed himself, but stated in a not so nervous voice, "I can't see through the shower curtain, right?"

"No…"

"T-Then can I-I come in?"

Another awkward moment occurred.

"Alright…"

Sasuke opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

It was true; he couldn't see through the curtain, so he relaxed a bit.

The Uchiha hopped up on the small area next to the sink and thought for a minute on what he could say.

"So… what did you want to talk about…?" Sakura asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, right, um, well…" Sasuke tried to start, though he wasn't sure how to ask, "Well… I haven't been in a relationship before… and well… I'm sure you know more about them so… I was wondering… what are we going to do, exactly? What makes people think you're in a relationship…? I kinda wanna know… so that…"

He paused for a moment, and Sakura didn't say anything.

He quickly added, "In order to make the mission a success… we need to fool people into thinking we're in love… and… stuff…"

The boy waited.

"Oh, I see. Well, there's the normal stuff; hugging, kissing, going out on dates, holding hands, mostly public shows of affection, those seem to fool people the most," Sakura explained easily, like it was nothing at all.

"O…k…" he mumbled.

It helped a bit, but he wasn't sure what they were going to do yet.

"We can talk about it when I'm done, ok? Today's our day off, so I guess I can show you some stuff; practice, in a way. It'll be weird, I promise you that, but it's for the mission, right?" she continued.

Sasuke felt much more relieved now, and he nodded, though after a few moments he realized she couldn't see him.

"Ok then. I'll get out so you can finish now…" he responded as he opened the bathroom door and walked out.

"Thanks!" she yelled out at him.

He smirked as he lied down on their bed and turned on the T.V.

-An Hour Later-

Sasuke was asleep on the bed when Naruto walked in.

He nudged his teammate awake and asked, "Oi, where's Sakura?"

The Uchiha opened his eyes lazily and mumbled, "She's not out of the shower yet…?"

The boy looked towards the bathroom and shook his head.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Hm…"

Moments passed as Sasuke drifted back to sleep.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go hang out with those kids from school. I'm getting a lot of info, and I'll share with you guys tonight, 'k? So… see ya…"

"'k, I'll let Sakura know when she gets out of the shower… if ever…"

"'k, byeeeeeeeeeee," Naruto exclaimed as he left the hotel room again.

Sasuke settled down into the bed again as everything calmed down…

Another nudge hit his shoulder.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but when he opened his eyes, he felt so sleepy.

Sakura was towering over the boy.

"Hey there, boyfriend. Ready to learn?" she joked at him, sticking her tongue out.

"Haha…" he mumbled through a yawn as he sat up.

Sakura sat down next to him, very close too, and took his hand in hers.

She put her head on his shoulder, her hair soaked wet.

The girl was so… near his face… he felt his heart race and his face blush.

Sasuke's heart seemed to stop right then.

Sakura was kissing him.

'_NYAAAAAAAAA?'_ his mind seemed to scream.

She probably didn't notice; it probably wasn't _her_ first kiss.

He wasn't even aware she pulled away until he heard her say, "What's with that dazed look?"

"Ehh… d-did you really… have to do that so randomly!" he exclaimed, looking away to hide his blush.

"Well, boyfriend of mine, we've got to get used to the random kissing! That's what real couples do, non?" Sakura stated back, smiling and standing up, "As my 'significant other,' your job is to take me out to fancy restaurants, buy me stuff, and help me with anything and everything at any moment."

"Right…" Sasuke responded as calmly as possibly, standing up also.

"Ok then, I'm gonna go dry my hair, and then we can go out to do some shopping. Where's Naruto, by the way…?"

"Oh, he went out to meet with the kids from your school. He said he's getting a lot of information out of them, and he'll share later tonight."

"Ah, 'k then."

Sasuke watched her dry her hair with the towel, and then grabbing the hairdryer from her bag.

He felt strange for some reason; he wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or how graceful his teammate seemed to him all of a sudden.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'_It's a mission… it's a mission…'_ he kept repeating to himself in his mind, _'You're acting… it's a mission… you're doing this for the mission… You're not falling for her!'_

"Ok! Done!" she exclaimed, putting her device away.

"Wow, that was quick," Sasuke commented quietly, walking towards her.

"Yup. Us kunoichi have speed in matters such as the drying of the hair," she responded, sticking her tongue out at him as she grabbed her bag and they exited the room.


End file.
